The Bridge to Nowhere
The Bridge to Nowhere is a mission in Red Dead Redemption 2. Mission overview John and Arthur plant dynamite on the Bacchus Bridge in order to create a distraction and disrupt the army's transportation. Story Arthur meets John at Bacchus Bridge, where they are given the job of attaching dynamite to the bridge and blowing it up. The two begin to talk about how Dutch has gone mad, with John saying that Dutch could have saved him during the bank robbery in Saint Denis but chose not to. In response, Arthur abruptly tells John to take his family and leave the gang. John questions Arthur on loyalty, to which Arthur assures him that it is still the right decision. Before John can get a reply in, Arthur tells him that it is "over", and that John should "run and don’t look back". Realising that they had strayed from their original objective in blowing up the bridge, the pair load the dynamite crates on to a handcar and move them onto the bridge. They move it halfway and then stop, where they lower the crates onto the underside of the bridge. Here, they open the boxes and attach the dynamite bundles to the beams of the bridge, which are already wired to a detonator. As Arthur attaches the last bundle to a beam, John announces that a train is coming. Arthur quickly climbs up the ladder and works the handcar with John, with the train right on their tail. The pair narrowly manage to get to the end of the bridge and jump off the handcar and on to the ground, where John tells Arthur that they can use the detonator and finally blow up the bridge. Arthur does so, and the middle section of the bridge collapses and falls into the water below it. With the bridge blown up, Arthur jokes that it won’t help in diverting attention away from the gang, with John saying that he doesn’t understand Dutch's plan and the logic behind it. Arthur remind someone John that he needs to leave the gang and forget about "loyalty", saying that it’s done him no good over the years. When John claims that he’ll "think about" the idea of leaving the gang, Arthur tells him that he has, himself, done a lot of thinking, and that he’s come to the conclusion that he and John are risking their lives for nothing, and that the days of outlaw gangs are coming to an end, arguing that this isn’t why it’s so vital for John to leave. He also tells John that he’ll need money for it, and suggests using the gang's stash that Dutch has hidden. John tells him that Abigail thinks she knows where the money is, to which Arthur tells him to discuss this with him when she does, and that he’s seeing things more clearly now. John then drives the wagon away, and the two part ways. Gold Medal Objectives * Plant the dynamite within 1 minute and 35 seconds. * Escape the oncoming train within 19 seconds. Video walkthrough File:Red_Dead_Redemption_2_-_Mission_80_-_The_Bridge_to_Nowhere_Gold_Medal File:RDR2 PC - Mission 77 - The Bridge to Nowhere Replay & Gold Medal File:RDR2 Good Arthur vs Bad Arthur Bridge to Nowhere - Red Dead Redemption 2 PS4 Pro Trivia *The mission's dialogue varies depending on the player's Honor level: **If the player has high Honor, Arthur says how leaving the gang would allow John to "give something to Jack". If the player has low Honor, Arthur tells John: "There’s no reason for you to be sticking around at this point". **When John asks Arthur about loyalty, Arthur replies: "be loyal to what matters" if he has high Honor, but with: "that’s long been broken" if his Honor is low. **When John asks Arthur what he will do, high Honor Arthur will not be forthcoming and say: "Do it, for me. It would make me... feel... good, if that makes any sense". If Arthur's Honor is low, he says that he will stay in the gang and talk about the "'code' that they had". **If Arthur's Honor is high, he says that they are fighting for an "idea that don’t work no more", whereas low Honor Arthur says that they are fighting’s for "a silly idea. It don’t even exist". **After saying that he is "seeing things lot more clearly now", high Honor Arthur says: "it weren’t us that changed", while low Honor Arthur says: "I ain’t being taken for a fool no more!". *After this mission, players will be unable to travel by trains. They will become available again after Epilogue Part 1. Navigation Category:Redemption II Missions